


The Storm

by AWildFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Maybe a bit of fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Hatred, Shipwreck, Slight Cannibalism, Suicide Attempt, hmm, stranded out at sea, undyne is a fish so of course there's a bit of cannibalism out at sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildFangirl/pseuds/AWildFangirl
Summary: Not long after the Monsters get settled in their new home next to Mt. Ebott, Frisk decides that it would be a good idea to go on a vacation. So, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, MK, and Flowey venture out into the large expanse of the Atlantic Ocean. Sure, this strays very far from the original timeline, but a few weeks couldn't hurt, could it? Well, just as the group of Monsters decide it's time to start heading back to their new home, things go wrong. Very, very wrong.





	1. How it all began

_Rain thundered down upon the deck, which was currently sheltering the cabin and its passengers below from the downpour falling hard from the dark, cloudy sky. The wind blew hard enough that it sounded as though a demon was roaring over the storm raging on through the night. Undyne was in the ship's kitchen with Papyrus, preparing a dish of red pasta for dinner. Ever since the Monster population arrived on the surface with the rest of the unnecessarily racist humans, Papyrus' cooking skills had improved greatly with the help of Undyne and Toriel. Undyne was proud of her apprentice's work. The fish monster slipped on some oven mittens and lifted the freshly cooked food from the oven to the counter. At the moment, the other passengers of the ship were hanging out in another part of the cabin._

_It had been just about three-quarters of a year since the Monsters had been released from the mountain prison that had been concealing them in the Underground for many years. Two centuries, to be exact. Two **very** long centuries. All hope of getting out peacefully had diminished until the day Frisk, the seventh human to fall, had fell into the Underground and enabled everybody's freedom. Since their release, Humans had tolerated the presence of Monsters on the surface. Some were completely fine with them and rather accepting, while others called them racial slurs and constantly mistreated them. The newly risen race had constantly feared another war breaking out. In order to avoid further conflict, the leaders in the 'United Globe' granted the Monsters land next to the Atlantic Coast and Mt. Ebott to build up a new home for themselves. It was in that patch of protected land that they began to construct 'The Village of Ebott'._

_Recently, Frisk had proposed the idea of an aquatic vacation in the easily accessible Atlantic Ocean. Sans, as always, had been rather skeptical of the idea. However, Frisk had somehow managed to convince him that it would be a good for them all. Now, Frisk, Toriel,Monster Kid, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, and even King Asgore himself were all out on a large boat surrounded by miles upon miles of water. Since the Monsters weren't very active in the rest of the world's politics. Or, at least, that would be until their situation is fixed up. So it would be okay to go away for a little while. Right now, they had been out for nearly four weeks. In fact, the start of the fourth week would be the next day. It would probably be the day they start going back._

"WOWEE! THIS SURE LOOKS LOOKS DELICIOUS, RIGHT UNDYNE?" Papyrus exclaimed, spinning a steaming pot of thoroughly boiled noodles in her direction. Thick cloud of steam streamed up from the large pot, small droplets of condensated water covering the sides of it. Undyne's eye lit up at the sight of it. The fish monster streched her arm up to the tall skeleton's upper spine and pulled him down to noogie his skull. "It sure does, Paps! Good job!" She complimented with a wide, toothy grin. "PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus cried with a hint of a snicker in his voice, pulling himself back up. The younger monster's face seemed lighter, if it was possible, after hearing her praise. "Just a couple more minutes, and this should be ready to put together and serve." Just about two minutes later, Undyne and Papyrus emptied the noodles out of the pot and placed them into a large bowl. They then began to dress it with bright red tomato sauce and, of course, cheese. She stepped back to admire their work. Yeah, this would for _sure_ feed all of their companions. "Dinner's ready," the fish monster announced, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Come to the table!"

As soon as Papyrus set down the meal, an unusually strong wave shook the boat. The two monsters clung onto anything that didn't fall in order to keep their balance from the sudden change. The lights above began to flicker. "Woah- What the hell?! That's not something that would usually happen!" Undyne gasped, regaining her composure. Lighting flashed briefly in the dark night sky, lighting up the kitchen brighter than it already was. A few moments later, thunder clapped right above the ship. The overwhelming roar drowned out any and all thoughts that were currently going through Undyne's head. 'I swear, if this night somehow turns out like the Titanic did, somebody's getting hurt,' She threatened to whoever was capable of hearing her think. She stared outside of the window, seeing only the darkness of the ocean waves for a bit until the wave moved on. "Well, that doesn't look promising," Undyne muttered, her eye widening. From what the moon lit up faintly from behind the clouds was absolute chaos in the ocean.

"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Papyrus called to her, eye sockets looking strained and wide. "Well, I think the storm kind of became stronger," Undyne replied, keeping her gaze on the window as it was engulfed by more water. "It's nothing to worry about, though!" She tried to calm both of her nerves, even if it wasn't entirely effective. She knew that Papyrus wasn't stupid. He probably had noticed that this wasn't normal compared to the other storms he had witnessed during their time on the surface. Maybe they both knew that this was most likely going to be fatal if the ship didn't hold up.

As Undyne's panicked thoughts ran through her mind, the boat began to tip upwards. Now if the storm was normal somehow, this _definitely_ wasn't. While the ship's direction changed due to the winds and waves, several objects slid along with it, including the pasta. The large dish collapsed onto the soft white carpet. Glass, red sauce, and noodles splattered across the once spotless floor, staining it beyond repair. "NOO! NOT THE PASTA!" Papyrus cried. The tall skeleton look hurt. However much Undyne wanted to sympathize with him, she couldn't. She had to keep their well-being first in line. "Just hold onto something. We'll deal with it after this is over," She instructed him protectively, tightening her grip on a sturdy pole and giving Papyrus a serious glance. The ship only continued to tip forward. Yet another though crossed her mind. _Is Alphys safe? Is she okay? _ Her soul launched itself into another panicked frenzy. Undyne was just about to haul herself over to the other part of the cabin to check on her girlfriend when a scream erupted from the room across from the kitchen. Said scream was shortly followed by a "hang on!".

The double-doors to the room Undyne and Papyrus were in swung open and in came Frisk and Sans. They were both sliding backwards rapidly, Sans tightly holding the child close to him. If neither Undyne nor Papyrus did anything, and quickly, Sans would surely crash into the fallen table and dust right there. Papyrus almost immediately began to run up the steep rise to reach them while the fish monster summoned her spears steadily in the flooring. She pulled back swiftly and launched herself towards the pair. Seconds before they made impact, Undyne caught them.

_ **-1 HP** _

"Phew," She breathed out in relief, moving the pair next to her on the flipped table. "BROTHER! HUMAN FRISK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus called to them in immense worry. Undyne couldn't see the younger skeleton, but it appeared as though the steepness was too much for him to run up and fell back. Sans seemed to let out a puff of breath in respite and responded quickly. "yeah, paps, we're fine. and so are the others." His words put Undyne's panicking worry at rest. That meant that her Alphy was alright. "What the hell is going on out there?" Sans murmured to her, covering Frisk's ears with mittened hands. "Obviously, it's a pretty bad storm at the moment-" She was cut off by a momentary loss of power, the lack of light plunging the ship into darkness. It quickly turned back on, flickering madly. "Well _shit_."

Undyne turned back to the window, which was completely obscured by water now. Not good. She glanced at the other windows going further back. Only water. Some was even seeping into the cabin. Not good at all. It suddenly clicked inside Undyne's head. The ship was _sinking_! At this point, the boat was completely vertical.

A groan of distress came from the short skeleton next to her. "i knew this wasn't a good idea..." Sans mumbled, his eye-lights dimming. "i knew straying from the original timeline would only end up in disaster." Frisk gave a quiet whimper. "I just w-wanted to try something new...!" They protested. "Yeah, well, there's a pretty good reason why there is a repeating timeline each reset, Frisk. Hell, you may not even be able to **reset** anymore!" He snapped, holding the child closer to him. "Timelines? **Reset**s?" Undyne echoed their arguement. 'What are you two even talking about?" Sans sighed and Frisk stayed silent to her question. Frustration flared in her soul. "Well?" She pressed, narrowing her eye at them. "now isn't exactly the best time to tell you. you'll find out at somepoint, once this is all over." The short skeleton finally answered.

All four of them perked up at the sounds of creaking and splitting. A large crack appeared at the base of of the door leading to the rest of the cabin. The lights were constantly blacking out and turning back on only to continue to rapidly flicker. A gasp came from Frisk, expressing their fear. Muffled screams managed to rise above the roar of constant thunder, roaring wind, and waves. A pot then came crashing through the wide open arms, luckily landing in Frisk's arms. Flowey seemed mildly stunned from his shock, breathing quickly and shakily. "FLOWEY!" Papyrus gasped at the soulless yellow flower. "WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?" An orange flare lit up defensively around the monster's eye-sockets. "T-The ship...! It's.. It's sp-splitting in half!" Flowey informed them, his petals quivering. "A-And last I saw, the other part of the ship is tipping back down and water is flooding into it!"

Undyne felt her soul ache with another wave of sudden panic. An earsplitting crack of thunder filled the kitchen as the crack split further. The lights finally seemed to give out. The room was engulfed in darkness for about fifteen seconds before the backup generators kicked on. The kitchen was dimly lit by a hazy red light, which also seemed to flicker. The split had deepened even more during the short period of blackness. Ocean water was now slowly filling the cabin up as it crashed in with the waves. Frisk had turned their back to the flooding point, clinging tightly to Sans, who was staring at it in shock. Without thinking, Undyne launched herself at the door. "ALPHYS!!" She cried. Just as her webbed fingers reached the swinging door, she was blown back by a blast of electricity. Lightning had finished the job that the waves started.

She was thrown back against the table at tremendous speeds. Upon impact, Undyne lost conciousness. The last thing she caught a glimpse of was a huge surge of ocean water rushing into the kitchen and a flare of bright cyan magic. After that, everything went black.

**-124 HP**


	2. The First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voice diary entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> undyne found a convenient voice recorder that somehow managed to survive the previous night's storm.  
originally it was planned to be a diary. that would work, except in the notebook, the diary entries included stuttering, repeating words, and the ...'s. i don't think that's something that would really work with the diary plotline, so now it's a voice recorder.
> 
> so basically all of this is recording entries that are made as this thing goes on. it worked out pretty well, in my opinion.  
some grammar isn't going to be completely correct because recordings can't all be perfect-
> 
> okay let us get on with whatever this is

**ONE DAY AFTER THE STORM**

**RECORDING #1**

**DATE: 7/15/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

\- Oh jeez... does this thing even work? I think it does- there's a blinking light. I dunno'... I'm not exactly the best with this type of technology, even if it is much simpler than most other things. I'm just assuming that this is working because of a red light. Ah, whatever. I just found this thing while looking for anything to help us in our current... situation. Decided to try it out after we got some form of protection from the water set up. I feel like nobody will actually hear any of this, even if it works or not. How would anybody? We're literally in the middle of nowhere!

Wait.. How in the world is the light even on? I thought that human technology was still not waterproof. This looks pretty old, and it's not really in one full piece at the moment...

You know what? Screw technology, I'm just going to rant to a blinking old box whether it works or not! So, I am Undyne. I am the former Captain of the Royal Guard, and one of the survivors of a bit of an incident that went down last night. Me and four other Monsters- Papyrus, Frisk, Sans, and Flowey- are currently stranded out in the middle of what we think is the Atlantic Ocean on half of a boat. The other half of our group are certainly somewhere. They have to be alive if we are.

Why are we on half of a boat? Well, there was hella bad storm last night and our ship got titanic'd, except at least one of the halves are still floating. I'm just not going to question how exactly we're floating happened anymore. Just gonna accept it did and move on to bigger issues. So far, we haven't found any sign of the others' survival. Flowey is pretty convinced that they didn't live through last night. Apparently he saw the other half disappear far under the surface of the ocean. I won't believe it though. I know that the same happened to us, and I'm determined to find them.

To be honest, I'm pretty surprised that _Sans_ out of all people managed to survive that storm. And even more surprising: _HE_ was the one who enabled our survival. Nobody's sure how, not even Sans. We just know that it happened. That bone-head definitely expended a lot of magical energy, too, because his HP went down from 1 to 0.92. We're all thoroughly terrified that we're going to lose him under these circumstances. Especially Papyrus.

Oh, and that brings up another problem. Sometime when chaos was doing its thing, something got to Papyrus. Now... he's sick. And it's not a weak sickness, like the cold or something. No. He's _REALLY _sick. If only we had Alphy or Toriel... They'd know what to do...

Well, that's all for now.

G'night.

**\----------------------------------------------**

**TWO DAYS AFTER THE STORM**

**RECORDING #2**

**DATE: 7/16/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

**-** Alright, so, this _DOES_ work. Nice to know.

So today is the second day stranded here. Mostly we've been blocking up possible water entries with anything sturdy enough to hold up against a wave. Most of it is patched up now. We're just hoping that there will be no more storms for a while yet. The clouds have finally let up and now the sun is out and really f---ing bright. At least it helped with seeing in the cabin, considering the fact that all of the windows had to be boarded up. At least Flowey and I managed to dig up a small generator. At least we found power. wI know I've said this already, but I thought that human technology wasn't waterproof? Maybe Alphys did something to it.

Yeah, she probably did...

God, I miss her.

Alright, well, moving on... Papyrus' state hasn't gotten any better. We still don't know entirely what happened. If anything, we know that it's most likely gotten worse since yesterday. Sans hasn't left his side since he woke up this morning. Everything has just been going to shit since the storm happened. We can't have something else screw us over. We've already lost enough. I don't... I don't think that we would really be capable of handling his death, if it were to happen. He's pretty close to everybody, even Flowey. Y'know, the _soulless, unfeeling_ flower.

At least on the bright side, we're good on food and water supplies. Especially the water. We're kinda surrounded by the damn stuff for miles.

**\----------------------------------------------**

**THREE DAYS AFTER THE STORM**

**RECORDING #3**

**DATE: 7/17/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

-Another day, another entry. This has been a pretty good way to vent about things happening here for the past few days.

Papyrus... *sigh* ... he's gotten even worse. I wasn't sure it was possible, but it is. He hasn't even woken up, and it's well into the afternoon. Last night, the poor guy kept us all awake with his crying. Sans didn't even try to sleep. Most of us are now in the mindset that the others are truly gone. We still haven't had any contact with anybody yet. It's been like that since the week before this all started happening. Even Frisk seems to be losing hope. Their determination is fading... But I won't give up. Not yet, and not ever.

As far as I can tell, the generator I mentioned yesterday should last us for a month. That's pretty good. Hopefully we shouldn't be stuck out here for that long. We'll be saved from this before then. Right...?


	3. i dont know what to call this, so: " d e p r e s s i o n "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so, as the title suggests, this is where the depression starts  
yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school happened, and now i am capable of typing this  
also, my computer didn't work and i only just now realized that i could use my dad's pc, which i am  
i don't think my pc will come back until halloween or something-
> 
> this chapter is where the down-hill shit starts and im excited to go through that again. soon enough ima explain some things about the background story of this, so dont question why sans and frisk are close despite the fact that resets happened

**FIVE DAYS AFTER THE STORM**

**RECORDING #4**

**DATE: 7/19/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

**-**Papyrus' health... I don't even know how to describe it. He still hasn't woken up. I spent all of yesterday watching over him. To think... that just five days ago, everything was completely fine. What did we even do to deserve this, anyway?

Sans finally got some well-deserved rest. Frisk and I practically forced him to go to sleep yesterday. He didn't want to take his eyes off of Papyrus for a single second. It's kinda impressive how he can stay awake for so long when he undoubtedly spent most of his life sleeping or something.

I am.. scared. Scared that when I wake up tomorrow... all that will be left of Papyrus is just a pile of dust. I feel like we're all scared that it will happen. Hell, even the _flower_ has been keeping a close eye on him! Have I mentioned that he's soulless? I don't remember if I did mention that, so now you know. Honestly, the thought that we might die out here without anybody knowing is... terrifying. I know I'm meant to be the brave one of our group, but I don't want to face this. I can't. I don't even know what to do. I guess we'll just have to survive for as long as we can off of what we have.

We can't lose anyone else. Papyrus can't die. Not now, and not ever.

**\----------------------------------------------**

**SIX DAYS AFTER THE WRECK**

**RECORDING #5**

**DATE: 7/20/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

-I found a jacket while searching through the storage for anything useful. It's not very exciting, I know, but it's there. And, to be honest, it's literally the most exciting thing that's happened in a few days. It could come in handy in the future. I dunno'.

We've been out here for nearly a week. Our food supply isn't doing too greatly, either. I guess four monsters and a human in the middle of an ocean on half of a ship can clear out a food supply pretty quickly. Recently, we've just been feeding Papyrus healing items to keep his HP up. That stopped working today. This HP has been slowly decreasing all day. He hasn't woken up since our third day out here, and his fever, which I've never mentioned once before, is much higher than it usually is. Sans has hardly spoken a word. This is all definitely hitting him hard. It's hitting all of us hard.

Everybody has kind of given up on keeping a lookout for ships. According to Flowey, the gas will run out tomorrow. Frisk is the only one of us who actually knows how to read a map, and it's still very complicated for them. We don't have any idea where we're going, but all of us have agreed that we are _somewhere_ in the Atlantic. For most of the day, we have all been sitting in Papyrus' room. His HP has dropped to 5 now. It's... only a matter of time, now. At this point, it would take a miracle to save his life. The same one that let us all live.

I still haven't given up on finding the others. We can't be the only survivors. There's gotta be somebody else out there...

How much longer will this last? We can't live like this forever.

**\----------------------------------------------**

**EIGHT DAYS AFTER THE WRECK**

**RECORDING #6**

**DATE: 7/22/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

-I haven't vented to this thing in a while, haven't I? *Sigh*

Well... things happened in these past couple days...

We're down to four, now. Paps... h-he's been dusted. That sickness he had... was too great for him to handle. He passed the night of our sixth day out here. Sans... was there when it happened. He hasn't slept since then. None of us have really gotten any sleep either, actually. Frisk and Sans have hardly spoken a word to anybody. Flowey spends most of his time staring out across the ocean. He has been a lot quieter and much less annoying than usual. I haven't come out of the storage for a while. We're... not handling this well...

Gas ran out a day ago. We're officially stuck out here. The only way that we can move now is from the waves. The reality of the situation has really been weighing down on-

_ **SPLASH** _

**\----------------------------------------------**

Undyne paused the recording. She heard a scream above her. The voice belonged to Flowey, from what she could tell. Then, there was another splash.

"KID!"

She stood up so quick that her chair slid back. The fish monster sprinted up from the storage to the deck. Sans was leaning over the edge of the boat, clearly stressed. "What happened?" Undyne demanded instantly. A growing feeling of dread made her soul feel tight. "flowey fell into the ocean. frisk went in after him!"

_Ooh, I'm gonna kill that little squirt, _Undyne noted to herself, jumping up onto the ledge, "woah-- what're you doing?" Sans asked, his eye flaring blue. "Relax, bone-head. I'm the strongest swimmer of all of us. I'm gonna get those two back," she stated, diving into the salty water before the short skeleton could protest. The ocean stung her eye as she opened it to keep a lookout for Frisk and Flowey. She forced herself to keep it open. Mostly, all she could see were shadows and a few fish here and there. No sign of the human or the flower... yet.

She swam deeper into the dark, cold depths of the Atlantic waters. The further she went down, the darker it got. Undyne only caught the slightest glimpse of what was probably them out of the corner of her eye. A hand was struggling to bring up whoever it was attached to. She propelled herself in its direction, making out the shadowy figure of Frisk. They were holding something in one arm. _Probably Flowey, _she thought. Undyne reached for the two, quickly grabbing onto Frisk's wrist. She pulled them up to where she could properly grip them and began to swim upwards. Frisk seemed to thrash around a bit as they neared the surface of the water. They must be suffering from the lack of oxygen. Undyne knew that Humans couldn't hold their breaths for as long as Monsters could.

She quickened the pace her legs were kicking at. In a few moments, they had broken the surface of the ocean water. Frisk immediately took a deep gulp of air, coughing madly. Flowey released his short breath. Water was streaming from his petals. And, obviously, Undyne and Frisk were **kind of **soaked, as well. The boat was a little ways away. Undyne still had enough energy to bring them back to their half of the boat, so that was exactly what she did. Frisk was coughing the whole way back, clearly trying to regain their breath. The flower just seemed extremely shocked from his newfound experience. It appeared that Sans couldn't really do much more than watch them from the edge of the boat deck.

"Ey, hellspawn."

"Yeah?" Flowey replied, seeming to know who Undyne was talking to.

"No more dramatic ocean-gazing for you."

"...I have no argument with that."

After a minute or two of Undyne dragging herself and two other passengers back to the edge of the boat, they finally made it. She hoisted Frisk and Flowey up, launching herself onto the deck after them. Before she could even blink the salt water out of her eye, Sans already had Frisk in an embrace. "don't you do that again, kid," he scolded in quite the worried voice. "I won't. I promise," Frisk murmured into his thick jacket. "i can't lose you, too..." Sans sighed. Frisk tightened their hug around him. "You won't, Sans. I'm not going anywhere," they promised.  
"geez, kid. you're soaking," Sans noted after a few quiet moments. _"You don't say?"_ Undyne muttered in a sarcastic tone. "Everyone except for you is a little __drenched at the moment." He rolled his eye-lights. "yeah, i noticed," the short monster replied, slipping his jacket off. Sans wrapped it around the human's shivering figure. "alright, you three go and get dry. i can probably handle things up here for a while," he ordered. "it would... take my mind off things."


	4. undyne reflects & questions things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, the page i started this chapter on in my notebook was called "hippity hoppity, your soul is now my property"  
i think i was listening to r/entitledparents stories when writing this part originally, cause it was around that point that i found out what that was
> 
> also  
hey im back and im gonna continue this after two months of not bothering with it-
> 
> and i can't get rid of the end note jgkkgsilksdhfisdgfvsdnvklsdhvig  
ive tried i swear

**NINE DAYS AFTER THE STORM**

**RECORDING #7**

**DATE: 7/23/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

-I feel as though I ended yesterday's entry on a cliff-hanger, considering the last thing that it heard is a 'splash'. So, here's what happened:

The splash you, whoever you are, heard was Flowey falling into the ocean. I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later. That's what happens when you try to stare out into the ocean dramatically and it's windy as f*ck. Frisk went in after him, and then I had to go and save both of their wimpy asses because they were both drowning.

For some reason, Sans decided to give up his jacket to Frisk. He's now down to his shirt, shorts, and slippers, which is actually reasonable clothing to wear when you're on a vacation-gone-wrong in the middle of _July_. Although, I'm seriously questioning why he chose to wear slippers on a ocean trip. The jacket, I can understand (kind of). But _slippers. _

_ANYWAY,_ things have been kinda quiet today. We've all gotten over the shock of yesterday, and have gone back to our moping states. I found Sans staring out at sea (smart decision), completely silent. He was whispering to himself. He seemed to be... calling out to someone? Maybe he was calling for Papyrus...

...

Frisk tried to give him back his jacket earlier, but he refused. He said that he wanted them to keep it.

I have an idea that may cheer him up a little. It may or may not have something to do with the jacket I found last week. That thing's kind of thin, and it's gray instead of blue, but, hey, it's _something._ I'll make him accept it one way or another. And, dammit, he'll appreciate it.

Flowey and I started looking for anything that we could use to make an S.O.S signal. We found a box of matches, but they've been soaked and destroyed. Not very useful. We'll keep looking, and maybe we'll find something else that burns things. Too bad none of us have access to fire ma-

Yeah, okay, I'll _not_ remind myself of that. It's painful to think about, anyway. I still believe that they're out there, somewhere.

I'm just not sure that I'm going to see them again.

That I'll see _her_ again...

Okay... That's enough for today.

**\----------------------------------------------**

**TEN DAYS AFTER THE STORM**

**RECORDING #8**

**7/24/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

-For ten days, we've been stranded out here. Ten days. It's nearly August now. We haven't seen our home in nearly six weeks. God, that's a long time. I've been beginning to wonder just how long we'll be out here.

Had the storm never happened, we would've been back by now. We _all_ would've been back. Nobody would've been hurt... Nobody would've been dead... We would've been fine.

I just remembered the argument that Sans and Frisk had when this was all happening. It had something to do with 'straying from the original timeline' and 'RESETS'. I don't know. It's still kinda confusing to think about. They know something that the rest of us don't...

I'll ask them about it later.

Food is half-way gone. Fresh water is getting to that point. We're still relying on the ocean to move us around. There hasn't been any sign of anybody, except for us, out here. We all only noticed one measly plane, and we didn't even see it. Nobody knows we're out here. Well, nobody except for the monsters back at home. But they don't really have the tools necessary to find us. We're really stuck out here until we die, aren't we..?

Geez... I'm starting to think like Flowey and Sans now. Great.

I'm the only one left that still thinks that the others are alive. But, I'm starting to feel that belief die. If they were still alive, we would've made contact with them already. It's been ten days. Plus, they had all of the gas. We don't even have a single damn oar. They probably could've built an engine by now, considering Alphys is with them. She could've done that. A-And, even if they really are... gone... that doesn't mean that Alphys is, too! She's still alive-- she has to be! She can't be dead. They can't be dead. We can't be the only ones left!

**\----------------------------------------------**

**ELEVEN DAYS AFTER THE STORM**

**RECORDING #9**

**7/25/XX**

**\----------------------------------------------**

-I didn't really get much sleep last night. I was kept awake by some of my thoughts. We're all tired and ready to be done with this. Why is this even happening to us? We've suffered enough already, haven't we? What did we do to deserve something like this?

Sans had a nightmare again. I've never actually mentioned this yet, but nearly every time he actually sleeps, he wakes up screaming. This one was worse than all of the others. I found him levitating from his own magic. He was only saying one word. "no". I can only imagine that he was dreaming of Papyrus. I've never seen him so... emotional before. Normally, the most he ever expresses his mood is through excessive silence. I basically forced him to sleep throughout the day. Frisk was also there to comfort him if anything happened. So was Flowey. He was trying to make himself unnoticeable, but it didn't really work on me. Today wasn't very eventful, aside from that.

I'll give him the jacket tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm gonna go catch up on some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> man i had one heck of an idea one night in 7th grade while watching a godzilla movie out of all things. it quickly spiraled into 60+ notebook pages of madness and depression.
> 
> it was exciting to write, to be honest.


End file.
